


Back and Forth

by PlainTiger



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dreams, English National Team, Gen, Psychological Trauma, lingering nightmares from 1996
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: 26 июня 1996 года. Ночь опустилась на «Уэмбли», когда сборная Англии в очередной раз загнала себя в угол, доведя матч до серии пенальти.





	Back and Forth

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для группы A Football Post-World Cup Fest 2018.  
> Терри Венэйблс — главный тренер сборной Англии 1996 года, Брайан Робсон — помощник тренера.

Каждый совершал в своей жизни поступок, о котором потом жалел. Вот только мало кому удавалось сделать так, чтобы о нем жалела вся страна. 

Тот день — словно темное пятно на его душе, и стоило только наткнуться хоть на малейшую деталь, как это кино начиналось снова.

***

26 июня 1996 года. Ночь опустилась на «Уэмбли», когда сборная Англии в очередной раз загнала себя в угол, доведя матч до серии пенальти.

— Ну что, шестым бить будешь? — слова Терри и Брайана стрелой вонзаются в Гарета. Он кивает в ответ, не в силах отказаться. Дело-то нехитрое: просто взять и ударить по мячу, а что будет дальше — не твоя забота.

— Гарет, а ты бил пенальти раньше? — через полминуты спрашивает Брайан, и он снова кивает. Три года назад, за Кристал Пэлас, не забил, но кому интересны детали? Да и вряд ли вообще понадобится шестой человек.

Минуты пролетают мигом, и вот уже он сам выходит из центрального круга навстречу неизбежному, и чем ближе точка, тем сильнее он чувствует на себе взгляды семидесяти пяти тысяч людей, в гробовой тишине провожающих его в последний путь. Ярды тянутся милями, и вот уже фигура в воротах превращается в гигантское длиннорукое чудище, готовое сожрать его с потрохами, стоит только дрогнуть.

Гарет кладет мяч на траву, стараясь не думать о зрителях, о чудовищах и о том самом незабитом пенальти.

«Просто взять и ударить, а что будет дальше — не твоя забота».

Он знает, куда пробьет. Кепке, к сожалению, тоже.

— Ты сделал все, что мог, приятель, — чей-то голос растворяется вдалеке, когда Гарет с позором уходит с поля.

***

Разумеется, потом все смеялись над рекламой Pizza Hut, где он прятался от остальных под бумажным пакетом, вот только самому Гарету было не очень-то и смешно: зерно вины было посеяно слишком глубоко и дало ростки. Стоило только успокоиться, задвинуть воспоминания куда подальше, как тут же кто-то указывал пальцем на него и кричал: «Смотрите, это же тот парень, из-за которого мы вылетели!»

Да и как тут забыть, когда с тех пор сборная ни разу не прошла дальше после серии пенальти?

30 июня 1998 года.

24 июня 2004 года.

1 июля 2006 года.

24 июня 2012 года.

«26 июня 1996 года. Ночь опустилась на „Уэмбли“, когда сборная Англии в очередной раз загнала себя в угол...»

Может, Гленн Ходдл был в чем-то прав, когда приглашал целительницу и заставлял всех нагонять круги по полю против часовой стрелки. Может, сборную действительно прокляли с мистической точки зрения. Но, черт возьми, неужели у этого не было никакого рационального объяснения?

***

Прошло уже много лет с того самого дня. Гарет и сам стал тренером, и теперь ему приходилось разбирать матчи, свои и чужие, мотая километры пленки туда и обратно.

Он долго не решался поставить кассету с записью той самой игры. Боялся, что его снова захлестнет чувство, от которого он всеми силами хотел избавиться. И все же любопытство взяло верх над страхом.

Крошечная фигура выходит из центрального круга в сторону ворот, на удивление быстро. Кепке уже на своем месте, будто замершая в засаде змея, ждет удара. Все затихли в ожидании. Давление даже по ту сторону экрана, как оно всегда и бывает в такие моменты. 

Тот парень у точки, он же боится больше всех. По нему видно, как он хочет поскорей скинуть ношу с плеч, сбежать от этих страшных немцев и забыть об этом несчастном пенальти. По нему видно, что не забьет.

«Просто взять и ударить по мячу, а что будет дальше — не твоя забота».

Когда это успело стать аксиомой?

***

«Забитый пенальти — это не удача, не счастливый шанс. Это результат того, как вы справляетесь с давлением на вас, как внешним, так и внутренним».

Выслушав последние наставления, игроки сборной Англии разошлись, оставив Гарета в одиночестве у кромки тренировочного поля. Мартовская погода весьма радовала: хотя в воздухе еще стоял легкий морозец, можно было поймать и нотку весенних запахов. Неумолимо близился Чемпионат Мира в России.

Гарет закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как дыхание весны пробудило в нем привычную меланхолию. «26 июня 1996 года. Ночь опустилась на „Уэмбли“, когда...»

— Что-то случилось, босс?

Прямо перед ним возник Пики, и весьма вовремя.

— Нет, просто... — начал Гарет и тут же умолк. Ему не очень хотелось делиться своими душевными травмами — мало ли, как это отразится на командном духе, — но просто поговорить хотелось все же больше. — Честно, я бы все отдал, чтобы сказать это самому себе тогда, в девяносто шестом.

— Я не смотрел ту игру, кстати, — Пики пожимает плечами. — Или смотрел, но все равно не помню. Я же совсем маленький был, как я могу помнить?

Гарет улыбнулся:

— Может, оно и к лучшему.

«26 июня 1996 года. Ночь опустилась на „Уэмбли“, когда сборная Англии в очередной раз...»

Стоп. Назад.

«26 июня 1996 года».

Тысяча девятьсот девяносто шестого года.

Напомнить тебе, Гарет, сколько лет было тогда каждому из твоих ребят? Какая им разница, что ты там такого сделал — вдумайся! — в прошлом веке? Они здесь не для того, чтобы скорбеть по прошлому. Они здесь для того, чтобы строить свое настоящее.

Так перестань же сам жить прошлым.

***

3 июля 2018 года. Ночь опустилась на «Спартак Арену», когда сборная Англии сумела побороть проклятие серии пенальти.

Он долго не мог уснуть: счастье переполняло его, как шампанское переполняет кубок. Человек, который когда-то подвел Англию, помог ей справиться с важным соперником. Не с Колумбией, нет, хотя они, безусловно, проявили высочайшее мужество. Он помог сборной Англии справиться с ней же самой.

***

— Не вини себя, приятель, — чей-то голос останавливает Гарета на полпути к выходу. Он оборачивается и не верит своим глазам: позади него стоит он же сам, уже немолодой, одетый в костюм-тройку, с щетиной на лице и добрым взглядом.

Гарет мчится к себе из будущего и крепко сжимает в объятиях, едва не повалив на газон.

— Прости, прости, прости, прости... — не перестает шептать он в слезах.

— Не извиняйся, — по-отечески ласково отвечает Гарет-старший, и голос его заметно дрожит. — Все еще впереди, твоя жизнь не заканчивается на этом чертовом пенальти.

Так и стоят они, пока другие медленно исчезают в густом тумане, один за одним.

— Спасибо тебе, — говорит младший, когда они остаются наедине.

— Тебе спасибо, — снимая слезы с его лица, отвечает старший. — Иди, и помни: ты сделаешь это.

Они улыбаются и машут друг другу на прощание, прежде чем их накрывает мягкое воздушное одеяло.

Гарет наконец-то чувствует себя свободным.


End file.
